Furies
The Furies are an organization that created a pact with Chernabog to aid it in it's objectives. They play a huge role in Star Strike Chronicles later in the game and are the primary antagonists, second to Chernabog. History Initially a large branch of scientists specializing in DNA, the Furies were part of Lumiere Inc when it first began, who created the security system and created the materials that would power up Agent abilities, as the Risen were starting to become a huge threat early on. They discovered Chernabog one day on an expedition to research and find the Labyrinth, for any clues. They found it sealed inside a box by the Labyrinth and somehow got it to awaken a little in it's comatose state. It formed a pact with them, saying that if they awoken Chernabog, they would be allowed to rule and rebuild any world of their choosing, thanks to Chernabog's dark influence that possessed parts of their consciousness. Possessed by this new opportunity of infinite power, they did so. They grew power hungry with insanity, as they did everything Chernabog said for them to do. One day, they disappeared and were never heard from again, and it's likely that they found portals in the Labyrinth to other worlds, and discovered the stones that would create Hosts. The Hosts would spawn powerful waves and waves of Risen that would help awaken Chernabog, as a huge number of monsters were needed to disrupt the balance between good and evil to awaken Chernabog. The Risen Waves that were already powerful from the beginning, became far more deadlier. In SSC They were unheard of, until around the time the Wings of Order discovered a hidden HQ for the Furies. They knew about the Furies being around in the past, and one day saw them carrying a dead body into the area. The body was overflowing with more and more aura. Wings of Order teamed up with many other groups to infiltrate their base. Some were around in the base, but had their own Mutations, which they created themselves to guard the HQ. As they specialized in DNA, they would work to create supernatural monsters in their experiments. Somehow, as Chernabog became more powerful, it created Undead. Undead were basically anything living that died and turned into some type of Risen. These Undead have no emotions or control of their actions and were just trapped and tortured human souls. They were seen again in the other worlds and revealed to have multiple fortresses and were seen to be around everywhere, wanting to create more Hosts, but were out of stones to do so. Chernabog had to awaken soon, and they decided getting Skye Hikari, and turning her into an Undead, and getting her absorbed by Chernabog but she was unable to turn into one, as she needed more time to be powerful enough. It was revealed that they've been messing with many people's lives. And they were able to make Skye into a Host back when she was 4 on the night of the exams, where the snuck into the Lumiere Base somehow and implanted the stone inside her. It was implied that they did this a lot for almost all the Hosts, posing as Agent people. One of the men, was named Mercury, the man who did most of the tormenting to Skye. Eventually, Star Strike and Wings of Order end up killing Mercury, his associate, and a woman named Ariadne, who was another Fury member. Those three were among the founders. At somepoint in the game, it was revealed that they didn't only mess with Hosts. They also threatened people to work for them, people that might've been to use of them and would threaten to kill their families if they didn't work for the Furies. They also weren't allowed to tell anyone about this either. The Furies were a truly powerful force, as they themselves didn't exactly fight, but the monsters they created did. They could control their every moves this way and were powerful forces to reckon with. This group caused the world much destruction and pain. At somepoint after the final battles and before the very last one, Chernabog tricked the Furies. It killed all of them, and created their Undeads and absorbed them in order to become truly powerful. It was likely that this was Chernabog's plan all along, to use the Furies just as pawns and servants only to betray them in the end.